


Worth The Fight

by Moonscar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Feliciano continued to hum to himself happily, just waiting for a knock on the door, glancing at the time occasionally.Seems like everyone was just a bit late, but that's okay.The food was still warm.______________It's not like the countries had much of a choice to stay anyways.Whether staying implied the side they were on.The life they lived.Because really, which country hadn't tried to make their own choice for once? The only choice that held permanency.The choice to leave, forever.But even death wasn't eternal for them.
Relationships: Can be read as shippy - Relationship, Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 44





	Worth The Fight

Feliciano grinned, placing the plates filled with food along the dinner table, where everyone would gather for breakfast together, just as they'd promised. Feli had made sure to make something that everyone would enjoy, such as sausages, pasta, french toast and so much more.

_You close your eyes for just a moment and the glory fades._

_Every single country knew this, knew that the moment you took the time to close your eyes and appreciate the calm, a raging storm came to ruin you._

_Everyone knew of this, the young, the old._

_Because either you faced the brunt of the force, or were dragged along for the ride._

Feliciano stuck out his tongue in concentration as he added a few more chairs to the table, mostly folded ones, because his apartment in Venice couldn't afford for him to use up to much space. 

He winced slightly at the screeching it made as it dragged along the floor.

_Italy had been dragged along so often he was always left bruised, broken and in between._

_It hurt._

_Because although at first he followed cluelessly, at some point he'd been dragging along the floor, throwing a fit as he screamed and cried at how unfair it was, because he had no choice, simply an illusion of it._

_It left his knee's bloodied, muscles aching and his wrist sore._

~~~~Once he'd set up all the chairs, just a bit squeezed along his table, he admired his handiwork for a moment, the stereotypical tablecloth was red and white, images of fruits lining it in no particular pattern

Feli grinned to himself, because it was so pretty and homey! 

It would feel even more like home when everyone would get here, just like a family.

_At some point, he'd given up, because the illusion of peace had already been broken._

_He'd closed his eyes for but a moment, and then this had happened._

_But really, had there ever been any peace?_

_Or had it always been an illusion? One that the country's and their people thought up in their imagination until the but of the gun was facing them head-on, forcing them to finally acknowledge it._

_Or maybe it was only Italy._

Feliciano continued to hum to himself happily, just waiting for a knock on the door, glancing at the time occasionally. 

Seems like everyone was just a bit late, but that's okay.

The food was still warm.

_It's not like the countries had much of a choice to stay anyways._

_Whether staying implied the side they were on._

_The life they lived._

_Because really, which country hadn't tried to make their own choice for once? The only choice that held permanency._

_The choice to leave, forever._

_But even death wasn't eternal for them._

~~~~Feli sat one on his couch, watching the light outside slowly lose that gold-ish tint and start to gain more light, the blue starting to show through.

Feliciano was starting to get hungry, but it was impolite to eat before everyone was seated.

_Italy glanced around at everyone at the table._

_He knew every single face here._

_Had known them for so long, and would know them for a long time to come._

_As usual, some countries were late, but they'd come, they'd have to come._

_Because they don't have a choice, because although their people with free thoughts, actions and will._

_Their hands were tied in invisible chains._

_They have no choice but to stay._

_Because the only people they have are each other._

_And as they all knew, you never know how much you can lose until you lose it all._

Feli slowly stood for his spot on the couch, the food he'd prepared starting to grow cold. Feliciano felt... worried.

Ludwig was always so punctual, and despite Romano not always wanting to come, Antonio would always drag him along anyways.

Not to mention that Kiku was always right on time, or 5 minutes early.

_Italy stared down at the gun being held out to him._

_"No" He said, voice surprisingly firm as he clutched at his white flag just a bit tighter, and Germany frowned down at him._

_"Italy, you need to learn how to shoot a gun, whether it be a pistol or a shotgun. What if you get caught? Or someone attacks you?" Germany fretted, and Italy glanced up at him. Germany's expression immediately fell, seeing the blank look in Italy's eyes._

_"Then I'll come back. I am not shooting anyone" Italy remained firm, and Germany quickly tried to regain his commanding posture._

_"And if they shoot you down first?" Germany asked, trying to shake off the... unease settling in his bones._

_Then, Italy smiled up at him, gaze dark in contrast to his innocent smile._

_"Then hopefully I'll stay down"_

~~~~Feliciano finally pushed himself off the couch, going to start putting away the food for later.

For when his family arrived.

Or for later in the night, where he'd start passing it around to the homeless of Venice because Feli wouldn't eat it, because food always tasted better when eaten with people.

~~~~_Italy can't conform._

_He's worked so hard until now to not conform to the raging war going on around them, and he isn't about to give up now._

_So instead of fighting, he offers faith._

_He offers kindness and faith._

_Because maybe his boss controls the decisions of the country._

_But he can't control Italy's decision to remain kind._

_Because although the shackles can never be removed, they can loosen, become longer and give him space._

_And that isn't an illusion._

~~~~Just as Feli had gotten the saran wrap, there were three loud knocks on the door, so familiar in rhythm and strength that he immediately perked up, standing and rushing to the front door.

"Coming!" He called, hope filling his soul and showing through his voice.

_Italy had never bowed._

_He'd never fired the weapon that'd been shoved in his hand._

_Instead, he'd kicked and screamed like a child, kept the silent treatment._

_In the end, he'd exited bruised, bloodied and wounded._

_But every wound he'd gotten fighting for what he believed to be right._

_So that made it worth the fight._

~~~~Feliciano swung open the door, and there he found his family bickering. Ludwig was holding a bouquet of flowers while Romano screeched at him, Antonio and Gilbert standing between the two, while Kiku stood a bit further to the side, next to Ludwig.

"Sorry~! We all ran into each other and it ended up taking longer than anticipated" Antonio explained, nonchalantly holding a palm to Romano's chest and pushing him away from Ludwig, curses flying in the air.

"It's fine~!" Feli said happily, grinning at them all as he opened the door wider. He stepped to the side, and immediately everyone came pilling in, Gilbert shoving his brother forward and cackling as Ludwig scowled at him, while Antonio tried to calm Romano, dragging him off towards the kitchen to place down a bag of things they'd brought.

"Apologies for the tardiness" Kiku said, entering last, hands held behind his back as he glanced at Italy apologetically. Italy waved a hand nonchalantly.

"It's not a problem! I'm just happy you're all here!" He said, and Kiku seemed unconvinced, but let the matter drop, never one to step over invisible boundaries.

"If you insist" He said, slowly making his way further in the apartment. Feli turned to Ludwig, who held out a bouquet of flowers.

"An apology for being late" He said, a blush making it's way to his cheeks. Feli giggled, taking them.

"Thank you~! I'm just glad you all made it! Now, let's eat before the food gets even colder!" He said, quickly going to gather everyone to eat at the table.

Then, they all ate together, insults, curses pleasantries being thrown around the table carelessly as everyone spoke over one another, laughing and scowling at each other's expense.

The bouquet sat in the middle of the table, in a nice, bland vase, making the colors of the flowers shine through.

Because not everything in life was beautiful, fulfilling or nice.

But all that was bad made moments like these that much more worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Something similar to my "To Be Human" fic, and although I love that fic more I still enjoy this one! I realize I've posted a lot today but whatever- XD
> 
> Anyways! Please leave a comment! I love reading them! ^^


End file.
